Upcoming
by icekrim91
Summary: The Charmed Ones are going to face a bigger problem in the future and they must unite the power of 4 to beat the evil...mwahahaha not really good with summarizing..sorry


* * *

**Charmed:Upcoming**

It was a Monday night when the three sisters entered the house, exhausted from their little celebration. As they slump on their couch, a figure suddenly appeared shimmering in front of them. The figure was that of a demon, in a tight, high-pitching way screaming at them, warning them "You must get out of here, before he comes for you" pointing at the youngest sister. Then, from out of nowhere, another demon, likewise shimmering in the same fashion as the first, throws a huge fireball at his peer and shimmers away. In a flicker both were gone, leaving the trio too shocked to register any reaction, other than to look at each other agape from what they just witnessed.

"What was that about?" Paige, bewildered, asked.

Phoebe retorted, "I don't know. Did that demon just warn us to watch out for something?

"I guess he did, but the question is was that really a demon?" wondered Piper.

"We can find out about that later, I'll get some hot cocoa, would you guys want some?" Paige, trying to assuage whatever fear the paranormal occurrence brought them, asked her siblings.

"No, I'm fine." Piper said while obviously trying the gain normalcy of self.

Phoebe, thinking of how a cup of hot cocoa could possibly restore her confidence said, "Yes, please, and can you put some marshmallows in it…..Thanks"

As Paige bolted out of the living room, Piper faced her sister and ask "Hey, do you think what the demon said was real?" "I don't really know, but I am worried about Paige" Phoebe answered. "We, both, are"

As the duo chatted in the living room, a flash of blue lights suddenly flashed from the kitchen door that opened as a figure unceremoniously swirled in front of Paige. It was Chris.

"Hey! Lookin for Piper? She's in the living room with Phoebe" volunteered Paige.

Chris, with smile and a wink said, "Thanks."

On his way to the living room, Chris looked back and said, "What are you doing?"

Paige, hardly batting an eyelash, answered, "Fixing some hot cocoa. Would you love one?" He answered, "No, thanks, I'm fine."

As Piper walked towards the stairs, Chris walked in and greeted his mom with a loving "Hi" as he settled on the couch, snugly next to Phoebe.

Looking down on the pair cozily and tightly closed in the couch, Piper felt a wave of unexplainable discomfort enveloped her being. Nonetheless, as if truly unperturbed, she continued to march upstairs.

As Piper vanished to the upper floor, Phoebe turned to her side to face Chris and exclaimed, "Hey! What's seems to be wrong? Is something bothering you?"

Chris was about to answer when Paige appeared from the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate in two cups. Chris, demonstrating courtesy and gentlemanliness, rose to extend a hand to her aunt with the tray.

"Thanks Chris," Paige, smilingly thanked her nephew.

"It was no problem," Chris acknowledged as he slowly backed himself to the couch, now wedging himself between Paige and Phoebe.

Chris muttered "As I was about to say, before you orb in" looking at Paige as he paused a while and struggled to continue, "the elders are having a conference upstairs and I overheard them say that there was a demon that warned you about another impending demon attack."

Phoebe, perplexed said, "I taught you knew about this? Aren't you from the future"

Chris, "Well, yeah, but it shocked me still, nonetheless."

Paige was just listening to their conversation, unperturbed, when Phoebe turned to her, "Hey, you ok? You're not thinking about what that demon said, are you?"

Paige just shook her head, as Chris looked at Paige with an undeniable worried face.

As Phoebe consumed her hot choco, Paige stood up, grab the tray, attempting to do away with the cups and saucers, when Chris took it away from her, saying, "I'll do it. Go, take your rest. You need it."

Paige shook her head as Phoebe gazed at her and telling her to go and have her rest, assuring her she and Chris can handle it. At first, Paige was reluctant to oblige but dizziness brought by want of sleep, caught up just in time. She soon found herself taking the stairs up.

As soon as both Chris and Phoebe heard the faint click of Paige's room's door, the lad stood up, leaving his aunt still slump on the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Phoebe complained, "You're leaving me, alone, here?" Chris retorted, "I think you need to go upstairs, as well. You, too, need some rest."

Phoebe was about to protest when, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang and Phoebe prompting her to instead walk up to find out who is at the door. The door opened up to a sight that caused her to stand still, transfixed, statue-like. She was shocked at what she saw of the person who rang the door.

At the same time, Chris came out of the kitchen, asking Phoebe who it was, feeling a bit worried that cathedral-like-silence pervaded after the ringing of the door.

Standing, framed by the door, was the figure of a man who perfunctorily extended his right hand to Chris saying, "Hello! I'm Darryl. You must be Chris." Chris, speechless, just nodded his head and shook the man's hand. While all these were happening, got into the house and came back with a first aid kit on hand and thereafter, started working on Darryl's gaping wound. While at this, Chris moved in closed enough to Phoebe to whisper something after which she scooted over to give Chris enough space. Having found enough space to move around, Chris put his hands in front of Darryl's arm, right over the gaping wound. Some electrical impulses, something akin to laser rays, came out from Chris' hands, instantaneously healing Darryl's wound.

Darryl, with so much wonder and amazement, yet obviously full of gratitude, then said, "Hey! Thanks for that. That's truly wonderful."

Chris, "No problem, Uncle Darryl"

"Uncle?" Phoebe wondered aloud. "How can he be your uncle? He is not married to any of us. Unless he is," and points her hands towards Chris.

Chris, unable to control his amusement at his aunt's complaint, laughed hard as he tried to explain the confusion, "No! I mean, (laughs) he is my godfather."

Phoebe joined the laughter, "Oh (laughs) ok"

As Darryl was about to stand up from his seat, Phoebe stopped him and telling, "You have to rest Darryl. Let me call your wife to inform her you're sleeping over here." With this, Phoebe took her phone out and called Darryl's wife. After a short while, Phoebe closed her phone and led Darryl to the guest room, after which, she proceeded to her room as she called on to her nephew, "Goodnight Chris. Don't work yourself too much"

Now, alone in the living room, Chris began pacing around, cranking his head for what the demon's real goal is. Would this cause the Charmed One to be gone forever, he wondered inside his head as he continued to pace around, exhausting himself till he sank down to the couch and drifted to sleep.

To be continued….


End file.
